I am Ai
by Doitsu's Storyteller
Summary: Alternate Universe. Orihime Inoue is a teacher harboring a painful past while Hichigo Kurosaki is a global figure in the business world and a widower after the death of his first wife. What does love have in store for them? HichixHime
1. I am Sensei

* * *

Title: I am Ai

Pairings/Characters: Orihime/Hichigo

Main Characters: Orihime, and Hichigo

Rating: M

Words: 1,739

Warning: Language and Sexual situations

Description: Elementary school teacher Inoue Orihime is the second mother to all children who enter Karakura's school doors, but harbors a dark secret. Working man Hichigo Kurosaki is a widower and is forgetting to reach out to his young son who grieves for the death of his mother. So why is the word "Love" revolving around their world?

* * *

_We have to distrust each other. It is our only defense against betrayal._

_Tennessee Wellians_

* * *

The sound of high-pitched voices and rubber screeching against linoleum floors pulled Inoue Orihime from her thoughts. Turning over the graded quiz papers, she put down her pen with a soft sigh and ran her fingers through her long auburn colored hair. From the sound of locker doors slamming shut and excited voices of children, Orihime guessed that the school cafeteria must have served pizza at lunch.

She glanced at the clock on the far wall and smiled. Just then a gentle breeze wafted through the classroom, carrying with it the scent of freshly planted flowers. She looked over the sun-filled space and the corners of her mouth inched further upwards. If this was to be her penance, then Kami was truly good. She not only held a job she loved as an elementary school teacher, but she'd also recently found out that her older brother Sora had gotten a promotion at a prestigious company.

Orihime stood and moved towards the door, only to retreat as wave after wave of fresh-faced hyperactive kids raced into the room. She leaned against the wall and tried to recall a time when she'd felt so young and carefree. Her thoughts briefly drew her backwards to the time she spent growing up in her parent's house. Returning her thoughts to the present, Orihime watched as the last student walked slowly through the doorway and took his seat.

She had worked hard to fill the classroom with interesting books and objects that would inspire curiousity and excitement. Orihime closed the door and did a quick mental roll call of the small group before calling them to attention.

"Good afternoon, class,"

"Good afternoon, Orihime-sensei!" they shouted. "It's going to be a long one," she muttered under her breath. It was her last class of the day and by far the most unruly. She tried to be stern with the kids but usually failed. Her students smiled so sweetly and tried so hard, all the while attempting to wiggle out of doing their homework. They were a miniature bunch of con artists this class.

"Please take out your books; we're going to spend today reading out loud." Her announcement was met with a series of groans. Orihime watched as Ken raised his hand. "Orihime-sensei, I forgot to bring my book," he said. She shook her head to dispel the smile that threatened to overturn her frown of disapproval. Ken, her self-appointed class clown, had large, puppy dog eyes, curly dark hair, and round pink cheeks that gave him a deceptive look of innocence.

She smiled and picked up a photocopy of the reading assignment and put it on his desk. He did this every time. They both knew that he hated reading out loud. "Well, Ken, since you didn't bring your book, you get to start. Please read the first paragraph to the class." Orihime walked to the edge of her desk and leaned back, keeping an eye on the kids. She watched as they bent their heads to follow along with the story.

Orihime had picked out a book that she had known the kids would like. _The Boy Who Drew Cats_ was one of the many old Japanese fairy tales she'd been told as a child. She listened to Ken as he read the first paragraph. She had each child read until they came to the end of the third chapter. "Now close your books. Who can tell me about the main character?" Orihime watched as their hands shot up into the air and their eyes glistened with interest. "Midori." she pointed a neatly manicured fingertip at the female student with stunning green eyes. "Teacher's pet," someone grumbled.

Orihime straightened and the room went quiet. "Who said that?" She looked across the classroom as all their little faces turned away from her and looked towards everyone else. Orihime knew the guilty party by the faint blush on the boy's cheeks. Generous as usual, she let him go with a general warning to the room. "Kids, you all know that I don't play favorites. It hurts my feelings to hear comments like that. You are all little munchkins and I care for you all the same," she said "Everyone will have their turn, I promise."

Her words had the desired affect. "I'm sorry, Orihime-sensei. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Orihime hid a smile as she turned towards the boy. "That's okay, Jin. I know you didn't mean to hurt my feelings." She gave him a smile and a pat on the head before returning to her position at the front of the room. Just as Orihime opened her mouth to ask a question, the school bell rang, signaling the end of school. Having been trained since the first day of class, her little group kept their seats.

She sighed, "We'll continue to tomorrow, your homework is to read the next chapter." She watched them gather their notepads and scurry out the door. Orihime looked on as the kids ran out of the room, paying the most attention to the lone child slowly gathering his things and placing them neatly inside his backpack. Thinking back to her earlier words about not having favorites amongst her students, she knew that she had told a half-truth.

She approached the child and crouched down so that she was eye level with him. He was slim in a delicate way, with gentle dark eyes, prominent cheekbones, and scruffy brown hair. "Aki, how are you doing?" He nodded his head and looked at her with solemn eyes. "I'm fine, Orihime-sensei. How are you today?" She rarely saw him smile. She and the principle had discussed Aki during a meeting. Like other nine year olds, he loved to read and unlike others in his age group he had a remarkable memory. He was one of the brightest she had ever taught but he was also the quietest. He never spoke up in class and only reluctantly joined in the group projects or discussions. He even kept himself apart from the other kids in his class. She had watched as he sat by himself under the oak tree during recess.

Orihime couldn't help being drawn to this child. It was his eyes, she decided. He had an old soul. She knew his mother had died shortly after his parents had moved to Karakura town. Aki was the only one of Orihime's students to know such a loss and her heart ached for him because she could relate. She too had grown up motherless in a strange new world. Lee Inoue and Himeko Inoue had met at a University and married shortly after her father became a psychiatrist. Her mother whose mind had been troubled by her husband's demanding job became depressed and then died from what seemed to have a broken heart. Her mysterious death confused and saddened Orihime greatly. She had no clue what her father had done.

"How am I? I'm not sure." She shrugged her shoulders. "I think Nurse Sakura is a little mad at me." Having caught his interest, she watched as he leaned his head to the side in puzzlement. Orihime glanced towards the door to make sure they couldn't be overheard. "I ate the last Girl Scout cookie…and I even sprayed a little whip cream on top." All the children knew that Nurse Sakura had a sweet tooth and they also knew that Orihime loved to add something to the food that she ate.

Orihime watched as Aki's eyes widened and his lips curved into a smile. "You can take her, Orihime-sensei. You're way prettier." She chuckled and shook her head. "Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"Welcome. See you tomorrow, Orihime-sensei."

She followed him to the door and stood in the long hallway as he walked towards the main entrance. As he went to leave the building, he turned and Orihime waved. Aki returned the gesture before slipping out the door. She walked back into her empty classroom, gathered her materials, packed up her briefcase, and headed for her car. She opened the trunk, dumped everything inside, and moved to close it.

"Damn," she cursed as she realized that she left the duffle bag containing her karate uniform at home. She took a quick peek at her watch and calculated the length of time it would take for her to drive home, then go out to the dojo. No matter how fast she drove, it was inevitable that she would be late. Making a mental note to call her karate teacher, she slammed the trunk, and then got behind the wheel of her Jetta. Orihime cranked the car and rolled back the sunroof, letting the warm sunshine in. It was another perfect day in Karakura Town. Pressing the play button for the CD player she let the smooth sounds of jazz pour through the car as she pulled out of the parking lot toward home.

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

**So…do you like the story so far? If you do send me a review and if you don't then don't even think about trying to flame me. This story is about Orihime and Hichigo falling for each other while trying to get rid of the skeletons in their closet. I know Orihime was little out of character but in this story she is twenty two years old and in my opinion she's far too old to be acting like the ditzy girl she was in high school. Anyway I received some crappy flame in my last story saying that I wasn't being descriptive enough and that I wasn't fit to be a writer. For my sake and everyone else's…I hope I was descriptive in this story. I'll update soon!**


	2. I am Protection

Title: I am Protection

Fandom: Bleach

Rating: M

Words: 2,526

Warning: Language and Sexual situations

Description: Soi Fon was an old friend of Lee Inoue and is Orihime Inoue's protector. Before leaving on a business trip or mission, she urges Orihime to take care of herself.

* * *

_"Only a warrior chooses pacifism; others are condemned to it."_

Unknown

* * *

Orihime drove home with the music loud and the windows down. Her thoughts of the best route to the dojo from her two-story house disappeared at the sight of a familiar black jeep sitting in the driveway. To a girl who had been raised to complete goals and nothing else any place with a roof, four walls, and a door was home to Orihime. She pulled up to the curb and got out of the car. "I really don't have time for this," she muttered as she slammed the car door.

Orihime ran up the stairs and turned the knob, knowing that it would be unlocked. She shook her head. "Didn't I tell you to get a new lock?" came a slightly accented voice from the far right. Orihime dropped her bag and turned to stare at the intruder. "Did you scare Tatsuki when you picked the lock?"

"No one was home," explained the visitor. "Your roommate left a note. She'll be spending the night at her aunt's house." Orihime glared at the woman, but she seemed unaffected. She sighed and dropped onto the couch, looking at her. Soi Fon's pleasant pale skin and short hair with two braids hanging down in the back matched perfectly with her cold looks. Orihime bent to stroke her pet cat, Tsubaki, as he rubbed against her leg. "So what brings you here, Soi Fon?"

"Just wanted to bring you a birthday gift." Orihime frowned.

"My birthday isn't until next month."

"I don't know when I'll be back in to town and I want you to have it before I leave."

The moment Soi Fon mentioned the word gift, she looked at her closely. Normal people receive money, clothes, jewelry, or gift certificates. She was the only person she knew who received custom made knives and cook books as presents. Orihime cautiously reached out to open the box Soi Fon had put beside her. She drew in a quiet breath and whistled when she saw the gun nestled within the soft silk cloth.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why the gun and why now?"

She answered her with a nonchalant shrug.

"Why the semi-automatic?" she persisted. "This is Karakura, not Bogota." Soi Fon's usually serious blue eyes always gentled when she looked into them. She supposed it was the memories of her father that accounted for his affection. "Princess," she sighed. "Your father helped more than once. With his dying breath, he placed you into my keeping. I promised to take care of you. So, I want you to have all the things necessary to protect yourself when the time comes." Orihime picked up the gun and tested its weight in the palm of her hand.

Her father's disapproval of weapons and violence had always been Orihime's belief to never raise a finger to no one. Times were changing and a woman alone is not safe, so she took numerous self-defenses classes that bettered her way of thinking that made her more mature. There had been nights when she would wake up screaming from a nightmare of some bad memory she remembered in high school. Needless to say…she wasn't that popular growing up at the age of sixteen.

Soi Fon had been her father's mentor and after his death she reared Orihime as her own and taught her the skills she would need to defend herself, mentally, physically, and spiritually. She looked down at the gun. The semi-automatic pistol was a dull black with a hard rubber grip and a small left side of safety. Orihime ran her fingertips over the etched letters: _Ruger_

"You've gone on extended covert missions before. What's so different this time?"

Soi Fon ignored her question. "I've informed Hitsuguya of my absence. He's going to check up on you from time to time." Orihime waved her hand dismissively. "You and I both know that I don't need you or any other of your _friends_," she emphasized the word "friend", "to tuck me in at night. So what aren't you telling me?" Although she loved her life as a teacher, Orihime still felt that a highly trained fighter as herself did not belong in the school system.

"Princess, you are my _gurraro peueno, _little warrior. I just want to make sure that you stay safe." Soi Fon was as efficient a killing machine as they come. Military trained in undercover operations, search and rescue and reconnaissance, she was one of the best. Though analytical she was, she couldn't overcome her paternalistic nature. To her Orihime was too precious and fragile to become part of this lifestyle Soi Fon had become accustomed to. When Soi Fon would leave on a mission she would leave her worry in the gift that was specifically for the auburn beauty.

"Okay…okay. I give up." Orihime threw up her hands and laughed. "I'm going to make coffee." She took the coffee beans out of the freezer and placed a quarter cup into the grinder. As the sound of the machine filled the kitchen, the scent of coffee beans spread. She placed the ground coffee into the machine and hit the button to start the brewing cycle. After pulling down two mugs from the cabinet, she took milk out of the refrigerator and waited for the machine to finish brewing.

"So what hell hole are you being sent to this time? Or are you getting a cushy undercover job?" She leaned against the countertop and watched the short woman take a seat at the table. Soi Fon shook her head. "Don't know. They will tell me nothing until I arrive at the briefing."

"Not to mention that even if you knew, you couldn't tell me," Orihime commented offhandedly after pouring two cups of coffee.

"You know the rules." Soi Fon took the cup of black coffee from her hand. Orihime smiled. "So, when do you leave?" "Tomorrow morning," she answered after drinking some of the dark brew. Her adopted mother fixed a searching stare on her. "I need to have a clear head for this mission. Promise me that if you have any troubles you'll contact Hitsuguya." Orihime took a sip of her coffee and then placed the cup down. She hated lying but she knew Hitsuguya Toushiro well enough not to want him keeping a close eye on her.

She had met him a couple of times when Soi Fon had been asked to help out with a limited intelligent gathering mission. Toushiro was a highly skilled assassin. He was the one the military sent for when mistakes were made and someone needed to permanently disappear. When a friend of his was beaten and robbed he had immediately suited up to kill. Her attackers never made it to trial. Mentally crossing her fingers, Orihime met Soi Fon's intense stare and lied, "I promise." Her eyes usually expressive, held a pensive look.

"Are you happy?" Orihime blinked twice. "Happy? I don't know. I'm content."

"No regrets about becoming a teacher?"

"None," she confidently replied. It had taken months for her to get use to not being looked after. But now that she had a job she loved, friends, and karate to keep her busy, she had lost her longing for being sheltered. "I'm grateful that I had the chance to spend more quality time with my father and brother."

"What about the young man?"

"Ishida?" she played along with Soi Fon's seemingly innocent question. She'd bet every penny in her account that she had not only knew Ishida's name but also his entire life history and credit rating.

"Has he proposed yet?"

"What makes you think our relationship is that serious?"

"Unless the Tiffany solitaire engagement ring purchased last month was for another woman, he proposed to you."

"I told him no."

"Because of your previous failed relationship?"

She shook her head as Soi Fon came to stand beside her. "I don't love him in the way a husband and a wife should love one another. Now, are you satisfied or is there something else you'd like to know?"

Soi Fon raised a slim eyebrow and a slight curved her lips upward. "That will be all for now." She placed her empty cup in the sink. "I need to pack. You will install a new lock on both doors?"

"Yes, ma'am," Orihime nodded. "First thing in the morning." She was halfway to the front door before she could catch her. "Soi Fon?" "Yes, princess?" She stopped on the first step but didn't turn.

"Take care."

"I will."

And she had but to blink before she disappeared. Shaking her head, Orihime locked the door before heading upstairs. She opened the closet door and pulled out a small stepladder. Pushing aside the empty shoe boxes, she slid back the false panel. Taking her, she wrapped the gun in the blue material and placed it alongside her other collection of weapons, souvenirs from Soi Fon. The little alcove held a mini arsenal: mace, stun gun, knives, and various other implements of violence Soi Fon had let her use for her self-defenses class.

Sliding the panel back into place, she returned the shoe boxes to their original positions. Sparing a quick glance at the watch on her wrist, she hurried into the bathroom, picked up her duffle bag, and departed for the karate studio. '_I am so dead when I get there,'_ she thought.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Orihime parked her car next to a dark-colored station wagon and turned off the engine. She leaned back, rested her head against the headrest, and drew in a deep breath. Just as she closed her eyes, she heard the door of the dojo open and excited voices of children. She opened her eyes and watched as little children in karate uniforms rushed towards the parked cars and waiting parents, then got out and went inside.

The dojo was an open space with windows facing west. Orihime sighed as the room's peaceful ambiance washed over her. She waited for a minute in the silence before shouting the customary greeting, which announced her presence. This place was all she'd had to keep the darkness away from her father's death.

"Tadaima."

Orihime had begun to slip off her shoes when she heard Sensei's voice response.

"Okinasai."

She was halfway across the room before she saw Iakku-sensei. He was a master of the art of stealth. Taller then any male, her teacher was five eleven, bald, thin, and muscled. Seemingly mature, he had the agility and strength of a true master in the art of fighting. She turned and walked into the dressing room. Stripping off her slacks and blouse, she took her time putting on her karate uniform. Orihime looked into the mirror while pulling her long hair back into a ponytail and stopped. She stared at her eyes and realized and recognized the expression in them as like Aki's: solemn and sad.

A memory flashed through her mind: _"Daddy, why did Momma have to leave?" She had drawn her legs up to her chest as she eyed her father in his dark suit. "The angels needed her, sweetheart," he'd replied straightening his perfectly starched collar. _Orihime remembered seeing her own sad face in the mirror.

"I needed her to daddy," she whispered. Shaking her head to clear away the images, she re-checked her belt and entered the training room. "We will use swords today, Inoue-chan," Iakku-sensei announced. Without looking at her teacher, she donned the protective clothing required for kendo. When she finished putting on the body gear, she turned to take the face mask from Sensei's mitten covered hand. Metal bars protected her face, and the woven silk bottom portion of the headdress comfortably covered her shoulders. After securing her helmet, Orihime reached into the rear of the cabinet and brought out two shinai. She held tight to one of the bamboo and leather swords and gave the other to Iakku-sensei. Holding the sword Orihime performed a standing bow.

"Onegai shimasu," she said softly, asking the teacher to grant her the favor of a lesson.

"Hajime."

Sensei's loud shout was her only warning. Like lightning, Sensei hit out with his wooden sword, putting her instantly on the defensive. Her arms felt the burn of blocking his hits. Orihime inched backward, giving ground in order to regroup. But just as quickly as she moved back, Sensei moved forward. In hand-to-hand combat, she was one of the best, but the sword was heavy and unnatural in her hands.

Iakku-sensei was the master of this art and he wasn't shy about letting her know it. She gazed into his burning confident dark eyes and memories of being taunted by boys as she tripped trying to mimic their fluid kicks rose up in the back of her mind and anger quickly followed. Yet keeping her cool saved the match as Orihime forced her opponent to move closer and to use more energy as she conserved hers. It was impossible to get through his blocks, but she intended to hold her own long enough to force a stalemate.

Just when her arms could take no more abuse, Iakku-sensei pulled back and lowered his sword. Orihime waited with sword up, trying to catch her breath before the second round. On of the first lessons she'd learned was to never drop her guard. Breathing heavily, she lowered her sword as Iakku-sensei reached up with his left hand to remove his mask. She did the same and together they bowed to one another, signaling an end to the fight. Orihime felt the sweat-dampened wood slip through her numb fingers and began to laugh.

"So this was triumph?" she croaked under her breath. _'Never again.' _Every muscle in her body was on fire. She glanced at Iakku-sensei as he reached to collect her stick and mask. After picking them up, he just strutted over to the equipment wall, set them down, and then entered the dojo's small kitchen as his bald head gleamed laughingly. Orihime bent slowly, afraid that any movement whatsoever would make the pain worse.

"Tea, Inoue-chan?" She heard his mocking tone from the kitchen. She took a deep breath and stood up straight. Only he could casually ask if she wanted tea after administering a hard beating. Orihime shook her head in wonderment.

_'No wonder the samurai died out',_ she thought. _'All those poor students probably rebelled.'_

To be continued...

* * *

**Sorry for the wait everyone! I had some homework to finish and my teachers are merciless when it comes to exams T_T. I hope you guys like this chapter and Hichigo's POV will come up soon. Oh and the reason why his name is Hichigo is because I wanted to try something a little different. IAKKU RULES!!**


	3. I am Honor

Title: I am Honor

Fandom: Bleach

Rating: M

Words: 972

Warning: Language and Sexual situations

Description: It's not easy being green all the time.

* * *

_"Punishment is not always the way to learn."_

Unknown

* * *

The next day at school, Orihime kept her expression blank as she gazed at the row after row of angry faces. How had she gotten lucky enough to get most of the high-strung, opinionated, advanced students in one class? And it would happen to be her last period group.

"I didn't like those guys who kicked the boy out."

"Yeah they kicked him out because he drew cats."

"Isn't it against the law to make kids do chores?"

"Mommy said she'd never make me leave home for not cleaning my room."

"Orihime-sensei, I don't want to read that book anymore."

Orihime tried not to smile at that last comment. "Class, the story you read was an old legend about a boy who drew cats instead of being disciplined and doing his chores. Takara, please tell the class what the word 'legend' means." Takara was a small girl with dark brown hair, glasses, and tiny freckles. Her mother worked at the local library and Takara was an avid reader.

"It's an old story or a grown-up fairy tale"

Orihime nodded her head. "That's correct. It's a story. No need to get upset." She watched the rebellion and anger disappear from their faces and wondered how it was that this class had missed the fact that their homework was fiction.

"Now, Haru, why was Kenji expelled from the monastery?"

"Because the monks were mean."

"And…"

"Well, Kenji liked to draw cats a lot. The…" He paused.

"Monks," she supplied.

"Yeah, the monks didn't like it because Kenji forgot to do his chores."

"Good answer," Orihime straightened and smiled at the boy. "Ty, where did Kenji go after leaving the monastery?"

"He went to the Golden Rat's house."

"House?"

Ty bent over his book and turned the pages furiously until coming to the correct answer, "Temple."

"Perfect." Orihime turned and moved towards the whiteboard. She opened her blue marker and drew another temple with a little boy standing outside. "Who's our main character, Mao?"

"Kenji."

"Larka, where did Kenji live?"

"He lived in a monastery."

"Aki, what was the setting of this story?" The question was hard but she knew he would answer correctly.

"Ancient Japan," came his confident reply."

"Excellent."

Orihime continued to draw on the board, missing the beginning of a commotion. She turned just in time to see Ty holding his nose and Aki standing beside his desk. Just then the bell rang. The kids stayed seated and fortunately all their eyes were directed at the door and not their classmates. "Class, remember to answer the questions on page sixty-five. Ty and Aki, by my desk." Orihime directed her attention to Aki first.

"What happened?"

The boy just looked at a point over her shoulder and remained silent. Her gaze swung to the other little boy.

"Ty?"

He didn't open his mouth. Taking an exasperated breath, Orihime stared at Ty, willing him to answer with her eyes. He broke in less than twenty seconds. "I called him a goody two shoes and pulled his hair. Then he hit me."

"Why did you call Aki names?"

"Because…I don't know." All his bravery fled and Ty began to cry. His face was white with terror and his nose began to run. "Please don't tell my mom, Orihime-sensei," he begged. Orihime grabbed some tissue and held it up to the little boy's face. Ty's mother was very no-nonsense when it came to school. Orihime crouched down and looked him in the eyes. "Ty. Stop crying," she warned. He began to cry harder. "Ty, I won't tell your mother." Orihime caught a triumphant gleam in his eye. "But you have to do two things. One, I want you to give a heartfelt verbal and written apology to Aki. Second, you'll write a three page report on Chinese history and read it to the class next Friday." His face fell instantly.

"Now go before you miss your bus."

Orihime turned her attention to Aki as he stood ready to accept punishment. She reached out and guided his chin so that she could look into his face. "You hit him?" He nodded slowly and Orihime sighed. She couldn't punish one and not the other.

"You know it's wrong to hit people?"

She saw a spark of defiance in his expression. "He called me a goody two shoes. I don't need anyone's approval," he announced proudly. "Actually both of you and everyone in this class are equal. No one is better then the other," she corrected. Orihime swept Aki's hair out of his eyes and made a show of examining his face for an imaginary injury. "I don't see any bruises. Ty spoke out of ignorance and jealousy while you responded out of anger. Both of you were wrong. However, Aki, for your actions you could get suspended from school."

"Will I be suspended, Orihime sensei?" He stared straight ahead at the whiteboard. "No, I want you in my classroom at seven o'clock A.M sharp tomorrow. You're going to help me." She turned and moved towards her desk. It was an order and dismissal. Recognizing it, Ai nodded and left the room. Orihime made a mental note to request a conference with Aki's father. She picked up her purse and briefcase and walked out the door.

_'I only hope Mr. Kurosaki isn't too busy at the job.'_

To be continued…


	4. I am Good

Title: I am Good

Fandom: Bleach

Rating: M

Words: 1,341

Warning: Language and Sexual situations

Description: A teacher's job is to make sure that her students succeed in life and accomplish their goals. It is not her job to fall in love.

* * *

_"Every rule I had you breakin', it's the risk that I'm taking, I ain't never gonna shut you out..."_

Beyonce

* * *

The next day, after bidding the kids good-bye, Orihime made a mental note to ask about Aki's absence. She hoped that the little boy had not caught the stomach virus that was making the rounds through the school. Picking up her bag, she left the classroom and stopped to chat with Tsunami-sensei, the sixth grade math teacher. The woman's face had a natural pinched look.

"I noticed that you came in early this morning. Are the little ones keeping you on your toes?"

Orihime smarted a little from the tone of condescension that dripped from Tsunami-sensei's mouth. "I was expecting Aki. He was supposed to be helping me with a project, but he was absent. I hope he's okay." Tsunami-sensei's eyes widened. "He looked fine in my third period class."

"Really? Thanks for the info. See you tomorrow." Orihime turned and marched into the school's office. She stood at the computer for a couple of minutes before completing her search and copying an address on a small piece of paper. Forty minutes later, Orihime turned into the tree-lined driveway and stopped to look down at the paper in her hand. "This is it." She drove forward to the house. As soon as Orihime got out of the car she caught the scent of flowers and warm air.

The home was lovely. Wide bay windows and a dark sloping roof seemed to blend with the overhanging trees. Shaking her head, Orihime shut the car door and walked up the stone lined path to the front door. She could hear the chime echoing from the inside as she pressed the doorbell. She put on a bubbly smile as the door opened and an older, petite woman eyed her with suspicion.

Orihime bent down slightly, trying not to overshadow the woman. "Good evening. Could I speak with Aki, please?" The older woman motioned for her to enter the house, and then pointed to her feet. Without hesitating, Orihime slipped off her sandals, stepped into a pair of red house slippers, and followed her hostess into an adjacent room.

"Please wait here."

Orihime nodded and then turned to study the room. The inside was as lovely as the outside. The floor was made of dark polished wood and the walls were decorated with delicate picture scrolls. To the left of the foyer was what looked like a formal living room. To her right was a staircase. The sound of voices brought Orihime out of her reverie. She turned and saw Aki pale slightly as his eyes met hers.

The man who followed behind the little boy startled Orihime. She had not expected the man to be taller and she had to tilt her head up to look at him. She did not recognize any resemblance and decided that Aki looked like his mother. She'd never met Aki's father although she'd had plenty of conversations with his secretary. The man had a habit of canceling teacher conferences. Orihime knew she had Mr. Kurosaki's full attention by the intensity of his stare.

He was wearing black slacks and a white shirt with dark cufflings. His could have easily been chiseled from a smooth block of pure white marble for his skin was very pale making him look like an albino. In the space of several breaths, she scanned his face and stored the image in the back of her mind. He had a strong jaw line, nicely cut but scruffy white hair, and eyes that was a strange cat like gold. They were hooded and assessing, not open and full of laughter. She guessed his age to be about her own making him seem too young to be a father and a widower.

She addressed Aki first by standing in front of him and bending her knees to force eye contact. "I missed you today." Aki's lips quivered and his gaze once again dropped to the floor. Orihime stood up and turned her attention to his father. "Mr. Kurosaki. Forgive me for not introducing myself earlier. My name is Orihime Inoue and I'm your son's literature teacher." She saw his confusion and added, "English teacher."

"It's a pleasure to meet ya', Inoue-san." His eyes never left her as he inclined his head. "Can I ask why you have chosen to visit my boy?" Orihime inclined her head towards the little boy.

"I'll let Aki answer that question." Aki hesitated, and then said, "I didn't go to class."

"An' why didn't ya' go to class?" His father's question, though softly spoken, demanded a swift response. By the time Aki finished retelling the events that led up to his absence, she had seen more then enough. Emotions had flitted across Mr. Kurosaki's face, from anger to denial before settling on irritation and resignation. "I know that you and Ty are good kids," Orihime said. "You're one of my best students and I only want you to succeed and to be honest. I'm disappointed in you for not keeping your word. I chose not to have you suspended and I wasn't going to make you scrub floors."

Orihime saw the first glimmer of tears in the boy's eyes. "I'm sorry." Aki's voice was a little more than a whisper. "Does this mean you won't be my teacher anymore?" She giggled and playfully swatted his hair. "Of course not. You can't get rid of me that easily. Plus, you've got to help me organize the classroom." Orihime stood and held out her hand.

"Friends?"

Aki's hand shot out to her a high five. She laughed. "Good, glad we got that settled."

"Inoue-san?"

Orihime started at the sound of Mr. Kurosaki's voice, having completely forgotten about the other person in the room. Her surprise was sharper in that she noticed things about him that she shouldn't have. He was a very handsome man. She noted the way he was dressed in a shirt that was unbuttoned slightly to reveal some of his chest and the way his skin tone clashed with the pants.

"Inoue-san," he repeated. Orihime blinked twice, and then brought her attention back to the matters at hand.

"Yes?"

"Would ya' like ta' stay for dinner?"

Orihime shook her head in surprise. "I…" She was trying to politely decline when she felt a tap on her arm. "Please," Aki asked. Orihime saw the anxiety in his eyes and heart melted. She had the skills to take down five men her size, but she couldn't turn down a boy's polite request. "I'd love to."

To be continued...

* * *

**I am so sorry for not updating any sooner! School is becoming more an more demanding and I couldn't just ignore my studies. So day by day I worked on the story and viola its all finished! Thank you everyone for the reviwes and I want you guys to continue to read this story. It'll turn out to be the best of th best and I'm still ecouraging everyone to write up more Hichigo and Hime fics. Bye Bye now!**


End file.
